dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rupert Young
"The sun rises to blind the wicked!" ''Pre-battle catchphrase '''Rupert Young' aka Kamen Rider Horizon(仮面ライダーホライズン Kamen raidā horaizun) is Gamepad64's OC for Kamen Rider Build. History Rupert Young is a young man who works at a grocery store. One day, a mysterious person gave him the Horizon Driver. With it, Rupert now battles as Kamen Rider Horizon to save the world from the Smash Monsters with the help of the mysterious company Study Steel. Personality Rupert is peppy and upbeat, seeing his fights as play dates. Suit Design Kamen Rider Horizon is made of 2 Halfbodies, which connect on a horizontal line that goes across Horizon's chest. The Organic Halfbody covers the left side of his upper body, the right side of his face, the front of his neck, and his right leg. The Inorganic Halfbody covers the right side of his upper body, the left side of his face, the back of his neck, and his left leg. Forms BuffaloPiano Form "Buffalo! Piano! Best Match! Sopurano Sutanpido! BuffaloPiano! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Great Plains Buffalo Inorganic Basis: Piano USA State Basis: Wyoming Best Match Phrase: Soprano Stampede Equal: RabbitTank Form BuffaloPiano '''is Horizon's yellow and black primary and default Best Match form accessed from the Buffalo and Piano Fullbottles. Horizon Driver finisher: * Here It Comes! Soultech Finish Scope Slammer finisher: Club Mode Biotic * Buffalo: Horizon strikes his enemy with a yellow energy slash. * Manatee: Horizon strikes his enemy with green water. * Quarterback: Horizon strikes the ground, creating a purple shockwave Abiotic * Fork: Horizon stabs his enemy with a (color) fork construct. Blaster Mode * Coyote: Horizon shoots a (color) energy blast in the shape of a coyote. Fullbottle Reaper finisher: '''Just Match Break * Black Buffalo + White Banshee BuffaloSprayer Form BuffaloZooka Form Other Trial Matches: * BuffaloMop Form * BuffaloKayak Form * BuffaloFork Form * BuffaloFigure Form * BuffaloNeedle Form * BuffaloRover Form * BuffaloHose Form * BuffaloOrgan Form * BuffaloTooth Form * Buffalo(Keshigomu) Form * Buffalo(Helicopter) Form * Buffalo(Watch) Form * Buffalo(Camera) Form * BuffaloLaptop Form * Buffalo(Mic) Form * BuffaloBlunderbass Form * Buffalo(UFO) Form * BuffaloAbacus Form * Buffalo(Senpuki) Form * Buffalo(Magnet) Form * Buffalo(Bike) Form * Buffalo(USB Memory) Form * Buffalo(Medal) Form * Buffalo(Parka) Form * BuffaloTwister Form ManateeMop Form "Manatee! Mop! Best Match! Sudsy Sea Cow! ManateeMop! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Manatee Inorganic Basis: Mop USA State Basis: Florida Best Match Phrase: Sudsy Sea Cow Equal: GorillaMond Form ManateeMop is Horizon's azure and lime green Best Match form accessed from the Manatee and Mop FullBottles. Here It Comes! Soultech Finish!: Horizon's mop is surrounded by water. He slashes it to fire an energy construct of a manatee at his opponent. Direct Trial Matches: ManateeSprayer Form ManateeFork Form Other Trial Matches: * ManateePiano Form * ManateeZooka Form * ManateeKayak Form * ManateeComic Form * ManateeNeedle Form * ManateeRover Form * ManateeHose Form * ManateeOrgan Form * ManateeTooth Form * Manatee(Helicopter) Form * ManateeLaptop Form * Manatee(UFO) Form * ManateeAbacus Form * Manatee(Senpuki) Form * Manatee(Bike) Form * ManateeTwister Form CardinalZooka Form "Sukikyo! Bazooka! Best Match! Shinku Kyanonburu! CardinalZooka! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Cardinal Inorganic Basis: Bazooka USA State Basis: Ohio Best Match Phrase: Crimson Cannonball Equal: HawkGatling Form CardinalZooka is Horizon's red and green Best Match form accessed from the Sukikyo and Bazooka Fullbottles. Horizon Driver finisher: * Soultech Finish Lever Crimshot Finisher: * Scarlet Shot: Horizon shoots a large red cardinal at the enemy, with a huge laser beam follow up. Other Trial Matches: * CardinalPiano Form * CardinalMop Form * CardinalKayak Form * CardinalFork Form * CardinalFigure Form * CardinalSprayer Form * CardinalNeedle Form * CardinalRover Form * CardinalHose Form * CardinalOrgan Form * Cardinal(Smapho) Form * CardinalBlimp Form * CardinalLaptop Form * CardinalDrill Form * CardinalAbacus Form * Cardinal(Senpuki) Form * CardinalATV Form * Cardinal(Parka) Form QuarterKayak Form "Quarterback! Kayak! Best Match!(marching band music) Tatchidaun Karyu! Quarterkayak! Yeah!" Organic Basis: American football player Inorganic Basis: Kayak USA State Basis Best Match Phrase: Touchdown Downstream Equal: NinninComic Form QuarterKayak is Horizon's navy and marigold Best Match form accessed from the Quarterback and Kayak Fullbottles. Horizon Driver finisher: * Soultech Finish: Horizon surrounds himself in water and elbow drops his opponant. Game Day Paddle finishers: * (Clone Jutsu) * (Fire Jutsu) * (Wind Jutsu) * (Stealth Jutsu) Pianoback Form Other Trial Matches: * QuarterbackMop Form * QuarterbackBazooka Form * QuarterbackFork Form * QuarterbackActionFigure Form * QuarterbackSprayer Form * QuarterbackNeedle Form * QuarterbackRover Form * QuarterbackHose Form * (Robot) * (Smapho) * QuarterbackBlimp Form * QuarterbackLaptop Form * QuarterbackDrill Form * QuarterbackAbacus Form * (Senpuki) * QuarterbackATV Form * (USB) * (Medal) * QuarterbackTwister Form MantisFork Form "Kamakiri! Fork! Best Match! Shokuji jikan minsa! MantisFork! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Praying Mantis Inorganic Basis: Fork USA State Basis: Connecticut Best Match Phrase: Mealtime Mincer Equal: RocketPanda MantisFork is Horizon's green and orange Best Match form accessed from the Mantis and Fork Fullbottles. Here It Comes! Soultech Finish: green wind slashes MantisZooka Form Other Trial Matches * MantisPiano Form * MantisMop Form * MantisKayak Form * MantisActionFigure Form * MantisSprayer Form * MantisNeedle Form * MantisRover Form * MantisHose Form * (Robot) * (Smapho) * (Keshigomu) * MantisBlimp Form * MantisLaptop Form * MantisJuice Form * MantisDrill Form * MantisAbacus Form * (Senpuki) * MantisATV Form CoyoteFigure Form "Coyote! Action Figure! Best Match! Pozuburu Puredeta! CoyoteFigure! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Coyote Inorganic Basis: Action Figure USA State Basis: South Dakota Best Match Phrase: Poseable Predator Equal: FireHedgehog Form CoyoteFigure is Horizon's electric yellow and turquoise Best Match form accessed from the Coyote and Action Figure Fullbottles. Here It Comes! Soultech Finish CoyotePiano Form Other Trial Matches * CoyoteMop Form * CoyoteBazooka Form * CoyoteKayak Form * CoyoteFork Form * CoyoteSprayer Form * CoyoteNeedle Form * CoyoteRover Form * CoyoteHose Form * (Robot) * (Smapho) * (Keshigomu) * CoyoteBlimp Form * CoyoteLaptop Form * (Mic) * CoyoteJuice Form * CoyoteDrill Form * CoyoteAbacus Form * (Senpuki) * CoyoteATV Form BadgerSpray Form "Badger! Sprayer! Best Match! Sabeji waipuauto! BadgerSpray! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Badger Inorganic Basis: Spray Bottle USA State Basis Best Match phrase: Savage Wipeout Equal: LionCleaner Form BadgerSpray is Horizon's light grey and cobalt Best Match form accessed from the Badger and Sprayer Fullbottles. Here It Comes! Soultech Finish: jump super high, waterfall BadgerKayak Form Other Trial Matches * BadgerPiano Form * BadgerMop Form * BadgerBazooka Form * BadgerFork Form * BadgerActionFigure Form * BadgerNeedle Form * BadgerRover Form * BadgerHose Form * (Robot) * (Smapho) * BadgerBlimp Form * BadgerLaptop Form * BadgerDrill Form * BadgerAbacus Form * (Senpuki) * BadgerATV Form * (USB Memory) * (Medal) * (Parka) * BadgerTwister Form BansheeNeedle Form "Banshee! Needle! Best Match! Seishin-tekina nuime! BansheeNeedle! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Banshee Inorganic Basis: Sewing Needle USA State Basis: Colorado Best Match Phrase: Spiritual Seamstress Soultech Finish: Ghostly needle rapid fire Equal: KeyDragon Form BansheeNeedle is Horizon's baby blue and scarlet Best Match form accessed from the Banshee and Needle FullBottles. This form is rarely used, as the Banshee Fullbottle is usually used by Kamen Rider Sorrow. Other Trial Matches * (USB Memory) * (Medal) * (Game) PoliceRover Form "Keisatsu! Rover! Best Match! Puranetto Patorora! PoliceRover! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Police Officer Inorganic Basis: Moon Rover USA State Basis: Missouri Best Match Phrase: Planet Patroller Equal: KaizokuResha Form PoliceRover is Horizon's blue and silver Best Match form accessed from the Keisatsu and Rover Fullbottles. Special Attacks: * Second Protocol * Third Protocol * Fourth Protocol Horizon Driver Finisher: * Here It Comes! Soultech Finish Scope Slammer Finisher: Soultech Break ? Mode * Keisatsu Comet Nightstreak Finisher: * Cosmic Protocol PoliceZooka Form Other Best Matches * (Camera) * (Pyramid) * (Magnet) LadybugHose Form "Ladybug! Hose! Best Match! Tenzai Dorencha! LadybugHose! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Ladybug Inorganic Basis: Garden Hose USA State Basis Best Match Phrase: Dotted Drencher Equal: OctopusLight Form LadybugHose is Horizon's red and light blue Best Match form accessed from the Ladybug and Hose Fullbottles. Soultech Finish: shoot water through many holes Other Trial Matches * (Keshigomu) * (Cake) * (Game) JackalopeOrgan Form "Jackalope! Kikan! Best Match!(church music) Kakushitsu Sanbika! JackalopeOrgan! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Jackalope Inorganic Basis: Pipe Organ USA State Basis Best Match Phrase: Horned Hymn Soultech Finish: back mounted organ pipes Equal: PhoenixRobo Form JackalopeOrgan is Horizon's gold and silver Best Match form accessed from the Jackalope and Organ Fullbottles. JackalopeSprayer Form Other Trial Matches * (Camera) * (Medal) CatfishTooth Form "Catfish! Toothbrush! Best Match! Eisei-teki Kuchihige! CatfishTooth! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Catfish Inorganic Basis: Toothpaste USA State Basis: Nebraska Best Match Phrase: Hygenic Mustache Soultech Finish: holographic toothbrush Equal: SmaphoWolf Form CatfishTooth is Horizon's gunmetal grey and white Best Match form accessed from the Catfish and Toothbrush Fullbottles. Other Trial Matches * (Keshigomu) * (Watch) * (Mic) CactusBlimp Form "Cactus! Blimp! Best Match! ? CactusBlimp! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Cactus Inorganic Basis: Zeppelin USA State Basis Best Match Phrase Soultech Finish Equal: RoseCopter Form CactusBlimp is Horizon's green and blue Best Match form accessed from the Cactus and Blimp Fullbottles. CactusSprayer Form CactusFigure Form Other Trial Matches MooseDrill Form "Moose! Drill! Best Match! (acoustic guitar) MooseGuitar! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Moose Inorganic Basis: Drill USA State Basis: Alaska Best Match Phrase Soultech Finish Equal: ToraUFO Form MooseGuitar is Horizon's scarlet and dark grey Best Match form accessed from the Moose and Drill Fullbottles. Other Trial Matches * (Medal) FalconNuke Form "Hayabusa! Nuke! Best Match! Hosha no rikon! FalconNuke! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Falcon Inorganic Basis: Atomic Bomb USA State Basis: Idaho Best Match Phrase: Recon in Radiation Soultech Finish Equal: KirinCyclone FalconNuke is Horizon's marigold and green Best Match form accessed from the Hayabusa and Nuke Fullbottles. FalconFigure Form DolphinAbacus Form "Iruka! Abacus! Best Match! Pureimeito o kaiketsu suru mondai! DolphinAbacus! Yeah! Organic Basis: Bottlenose Dolphin Inorganic Basis: Abacus USA State Basis: South Carolina Best Match Phrase: Problem Solving Playmate Soultech Finish: jump up, number cyclone spin Equal DolphinAbacus is Horizon's silver and dark orange Best Match form accessed from the Dolphin and Abacus Fullbottles. Horizon Driver finisher: * Soultech Finish (Weapon) finisher: Soultech Break Mode * (Sensuikan) Other Trial Matches: * (Sukebo) BuffaloPiano Sparkling Form "BuffaloPiano Sparkling! Are you ready? Guretopurenzu Haichi! BuffaloPiano Sparkling! Yeah Yeah!" Basis: Mike's Hard Lemonade Phrase: Great Plains Arrangement Equal: RabbitTank Sparkling BuffaloPiano Sparkling is Horizon's upgrade form accessed from the BuffaloPiano Sparkling Can. Horizon Driver finisher: * Sparkling Finish Comet Nightstreak finisher: * Cosmic Protocol BuffaloPiano Hazard Form "Buffalo! Piano! Awesome Best Match! Raging Darkness! Black Hazard! Oh no!" BuffaloPiano Hazard Form() is Horizon's turbocharged super form accessed by upgrading BuffaloPiano Form with the Hazard Trigger. * Overflow * Hazard Finish CatfishTooth Hazard Form Horizon Driver finishers: * Overflow * Hazard Finish Scope Slammer finisher: Soultech Break ? Mode * Jersey Devil CardinalZooka Hazard Form * Overflow * Hazard Finish PoliceRover Hazard Form BansheeNeedle Hazard Form BuffaloBuffalo Form "Buffalo and Buffalo! Arise Horizon! Are you ready? Overflow! ???! BuffaloBuffalo! Oh no! Let's go!" Motif: Great Plains Buffalo Phrase: Pride Leading Powerhouse Equal: RabbitRabbit Form BuffaloBuffalo Form is one of Horizon's upgraded super forms, based on the Buffalo Halfbody. It is accessed by upgrading BuffaloPiano Hazard Form with the FullFull BuffaloPiano Bottle, set to its Buffalo mode. Horizon Driver finisher: * BuffaloBuffalo Finish Fullbottle Reaper finishers: Fullbottle Break Reaper Cannon Mode * Buffalo Just Match Break Reaper Cannon Mode * Buffalo + Mantis * Fork + Abacus Miracle Match Break Reaper Cannon Mode * Buffalo + Mantis + Cardinal FullFull Match Break Reaper Scythe Mode * Buffalo Mode PianoPiano Form "Piano and Piano! Arise Horizon! Are you ready? Overflow! (Crazy Good Composer)! PianoPiano! Oh no! Maestro!" Motif: Conductor Phrase: Crazy Good Composer PianoPiano Finish Equal: TankTank Form PianoPiano Form is one of Horizon's upgraded super forms, based on the Piano Halfbody. It is accessed by upgrading BuffaloPiano Hazard Form with the FullFull BuffaloPiano Bottle, set to its Piano mode. Horizon Driver finisher: * PianoPiano Finish Fullbottle Reaper finishers Fullbottle Break Reaper Cannon Mode * (Spider) * (Magnet) * (Dryer) Ultimate Match Break Reaper Cannon Mode * Piano + Abacus + Bazooka + Fork FullFull Match Break Reaper Cannon Mode * PianoPiano Break Professor Form "Professor! Are you ready! Furubotoru no meisaku! Horizon Professor! That's right! All right!" Motifs: Vending Machine, Conveyor Belt System, Albert Einstein, Early Morning Sky Phrase: The Full Bottle Masterpiece Equal: Genius Form Professor Form is Horizon's final form, accessed by using the Professor Fullbottle in the Horizon Driver. Horizon Driver finishers: * Singular Side! Professor Attack * Multiple Side! Professor Break * Every Side! Professor Finish Fullbottle Reaper finishers: FullFull Match Break * Reaper Scythe Mode * Reaper Cannon Mode BuffaloBanshee Form "Buffalo! Banshee! Are you ready? Best Match!" BuffaloPiano Form is Horizon's black and white Trial Form accessed through the Black Buffalo and White Banshee Fullbottles. Soultech Attack FrogLaptop Form "Kaeru! Laptop! Best Match! (metallic synth) Kensaku enjin! FrogLaptop! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Frog Inorganic Basis: Laptop USA State Basis: Georgia Best Match Phrase: Search Engine in the Swamp Equal: KumaTelevi Form FrogLaptop is Horizon's green and black Best Match accessed from the Kaeru and Laptop Fullbottles. Other Trial Matches: * (Cake) * (Medal) PelicanATV Form "Garancho! ATV! Organic Basis: Pelican Inorganic Basis: ATV USA State Basis: Louisiana Best Match Phrase Equal: SameBike Form PelicanATV is Horizon's white and red Best Match accessed from the Garancho and ATV Fullbottles. Other Trial Matches: * (Keshigomu) * (Magnet) Somber Horizon Form "Somber Horizon! Are you ready? Buffalo! Banshee! The Sun is Rising! Somber Horizon! Yeahhh! Yeahhh!" Basis: Great Plains Buffalo, Banshee Equal: Cross-ZBuild Form Somber Horizon Form is Horizon's fusion form, combining the powers of Horizon and Somber and fusing Rupert and Margaret into one body. It is accessed using the Somber Horizon Can, a transfusion of the Professor Fullbottle with Black Buffalo and White Banshee Fullbottles. Light and Dark Finish BarraToast Form Barracuda! Toaster! Best Match! Are you ready? Yeah! Organic Basis: Barracuda Inorganic Basis: Toaster USA State Basis: Virginia Best Match Phrase Equal: SpiderCooler Form Barratoast is Horizon's navy and vermillion Best Match accessed from the Barracuda and Toaster Fullbottles. GargoyleVCR Form "Gargoyle! VCR! Organic Basis: Gargoyle Inorganic Basis: VCR USA State Basis: Pennsylvania Best Match Phrase Equal: BatEngine Form GargoyleVCR is Horizon's black and red Best Match accessed from the Gargoyle and VCR Fullbottles. RaccoonSki Form "Araiguma! Jet Ski! Organic Basis: Raccoon Inorganic Basis: Jet Ski USA State Basis: Tennessee Best Match Phrase Equal: HachiMarine Form RaccoonSki is Horizon's brown and green Best Match accessed from the Araiguma and Jet Ski Fullbottles. IronPig Form "Buta! Iron! Organic Basis: Domestic Pig Inorganic Basis: Iron USA State Basis: Minnesota Best Match Phrase Equal: SaiDryer Form IronPig is Horizon's pink and sea green Best Match accessed from the Buta and Iron Fullbottles. LipsNessie Form Nessie! Lipstick! Organic Basis: Nessie Inorganic Basis: Lipstick USA State Basis: New Jersey Best Match Phrase: Fashionable Fascination Equal: UniRaser Form LipsNessie Form is Horizon's blue and pink form accessed with the Nessie and Lipstick Fullbottles. Other Trial Matches * Tank * Diamond * Rocket * Soujiki * Bike Flashsnake Form "Rattlesnake! Flashlight! Best Match! Organic Basis: Rattlesnake Inorganic Basis: Flashlight USA State Basis: Arizona Best Match Phrase Equal: TurtleWatch Form Flashsnake Form is Horizon's brown and gold form accessed with the Rattlesnake and Flashlight Fullbottles. Other Trial Matches * Tank * Soujiki * Densya * Sukebo * USB Memory GazelleFilm Form "Gazelle! Projector! Best Match! Organic Basis: Gazelle Inorganic Basis: Projector USA State Basis: Washington Best Match Phrase Equal: BeetleCamera Form GazelleFilm is Horizon's orange and dark grey form accessed with the Gazelle and Projector Fullbottles. Other Trial Matches * Tank * Lock * Helicopter * Game StaplerCow Form Nyugyu! Stapler! Organic Basis: White Cow Inorganic Basis: Stapler USA State Basis: Montana Best Match Phrase Equal: DogMic Form StaplerCow is Horizon's white and blue form accessed with the Nyugyu and Stapler Fullbottles. Other Trial Matches: * Tank TrickTreat Form "Vampire! Juice! Best Match! (Halloween music) Happi Haro-in! Tricktreat! Yeah!" Organic Basis: Vampire Inorganic Basis: Apple Juice USA State Basis: West Virginia Best Match Phrase: Happy Halloween Equal: MerryChristmas Form TrickTreat Form is Horizon's purple and orange Best Match form accessed from the Vampire and JuiceFullbottles. Other Trial Matches: * Tank * Helicopter * Televi CandleHopper Form Batta! Chandelier Organic Basis: Grasshopper Inorganic Basis: Chandelier USA State Basis: Michigan Best Match Phrase Equal: ShikaMid Form CandleHopper Form is Horizon's green and white Best Match form accessed from the Batta and Chandelier Fullbottles. Other Trial Matches: * Tank * Diamond * Lock RoadSurfer Form "Roadrunner! Surfboard! Organic Basis: Roadrunner Inorganic Basis: Surfboard USA State Basis: New Mexico Best Match Phrase Equal: PenguinSkater Form RoadSurfer Form is Horizon's brown and sky blue Best Match form accessed from the Roadrunner and Surfboard Fullbottles. Other Trial Matches: * Tank * Gatling * Robot * Televi * Mic JellyStick Form "Kurage! Pogo! Organic Basis: Jellyfish Inorganic Basis: Pogo Stick USA State Basis: Indiana Best Match Phrase Equal: MagGhost Form JellyStick Form is Horizon's sky blue and blue Best Match form accessed from the Kurage and Pogo Fullbottles. Other Trial Matches * Tank * Diamond * Rocket * Soujiki * Light * Robot * Keshigomu * Watch * Televi * Cake * UFO * Pyramid (Seitaros) Trial Matches * Tank * Diamond * Comic * Syoubousya * Light * Televi * Cake * Sukebo * Medal * Game (Crossword) Trial Matches * Tank * Gatling * Soujiki * Robot * Helicopter * Jet * Medal * Game (Shuhainin) * Tank * Diamond * Robot * Sukebo (Astronaut) (Reikon) (Pear) Banditwist Form Organic Basis: Bandicoot Inorganic Basis: Tornado Equal: DoctorGame Form Banditwist Form is Horizon's orange and white Best Match accessed from the Bandicoot and Tornado Fullbottles. This form is mainly used to access the Legend Rider Twister Mode. It is themed after Crash Bandicoot. Other Trial Matches Twister Form Steam Form Phenomenon Form Juice Form Ritual Form Apollo Form Zoo Form Twin Form Eon Form XyloRoadrunner Form XyloRoadrunner is Horizon's Best Match accessed from the Roadrunner and Xylophone Fullbottles. RaccoonNet Form Entanguru Choho kikan! RaccoonNet is Horizon's silver and lavender Best Match accessed from the Raccoon and Net Fullbottles, hence known as the Entangling Espionage. It is the Tennessee Best Match and is themed after a raccoon and a butterfly net. Wall Climbing ButterflySatelite Form "Butterfly! Satelite! (orchestral space) Iko Komyuniketa! ButterflySatelite! Yeah!" ButterflyNet is Horizon's magenta Best Match accessed from the Butterfly and Satelite Fullbottles, hence known as the Migrating Communicator. CornTower Form "Corn! Tower! Best Match! (dramatic medieval) Jujigun kobu no ue ni! CornTower! Yeah!" CornTower is Horizon's dandelion Best Match accessed from the Corn and Tower Fullbottles, hence known as the Crusade on the Cob. TurkeyPlanet Form Ten no kansha-sai! TurkeyPlanet is Horizon's scarlet Best Match accessed from the Turkey and Planet Fullbottles, hence known as the Celestial Thanksgiving. Gravity OrcaStapler Form Buranka atatchimento! OrcaStapler is Horizon's grey Best Match accessed from the Orca and Stapler Fullbottles, hence known as the Blubber Attachment. ParrotIron Form Shijin o appaku suru! ParrotIron is Horizon's vermillion and purple Best Match accessed from the Parrot and Iron Fullbottles, hence known as the Pressuring Poet. It is the Montana Best Match. CamelTent Form "Camel! Tent! Best Match! (Arabic music)! Mori no taikyu-sei! CamelTent! Yeah!" CamelTent is Horizon's tan and navy Best Match accessed from the Camel and Tent Fullbottles, hence known as Endurance in the Forest. Sand Flamingoplug Form Shokkingu Sho! Flamingoplug is Horizon's pink and cream Best Match accessed from the Flamingo and Plug Fullbottles, hence known as the Shocking Show. It is the Indiana Best Match. Electricity Witchclaw Form (dark classical) Sukuratchingu Superukyasuta! Witchclaw is Horizon's purple Best Match accessed from the Witch and Claw Fullbottles, hence known as the Scratching Spellcaster. It is the Massachusetts Best Match. BeaverWasher Form Burodurai Biruda! Beaverwhasher is Horizon's Best Match accessed from the Beaver and Washer Fullbottles, hence known as the Blow Dry Builder. Equipment Devices * Horizon Driver - Transformation device Here It Comes! Soultech Finish! Boy! Here It Comes! Soultech Attack! * American Fullbottles - transformation trinkets * Hazard Booster - Horizon's power up device Hazard On! Don Ten Kan! Don Ten Kan! Gata Gata Gotton! Zuttan Zutan! Here It Comes! Hazard Attack! Max Hazard On! Here It Comes! Intensity! (Yabei)! Here It Comes! Hazard Finish! Weapons * Scope Striker: Horizon's personal telescope-like weapon Here It Comes! Soultech Break! * Lever Crimshot: Horizon's bazooka-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the (Cardinal) or Bazooka Fullbottle 1! Single Blast 1! 2! Double Blast! 1! 2! 3! Triple Blast! 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! Scarlet Shot! * Game Day Paddle: Horizon's oar-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the Quarterback or Kayak Fullbottle (Bushin no Jutsu!, Clone) (Katon no Jutsu! Kaen Giri!, Fire) (Fuuton no Jutsu! Tatsumaki Giri, Wind) (Kakuremi no Jutsu! Doron!, Stealth) * Comet Nightstreak: Horizon's crossbow-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the (Police) Fullbottle. Second Protocol! Third Protocol! Fourth Protocol! (Tier 1-3 Shot) (Final Tier Shot) * Fullbottle Reaper: Horizon's personal scythe-like and gun-like weapon, accessed by form that uses the FullFull BuffaloPiano Bottle. Based on Ruby Rose's weapon in RWBY. Fullbottle Break! Just Match Break! Miracle Match Break! Ultimate Match Break! FullFull Match Break! Final Match Break! Last Match Break! American Halfbodies Vehicle: * Machine Sunriser Etymology Horizon is the line where the earth seems to meet the sky: the apparent junction of earth and sky. (merriam-webster.com) Notes * While Build's Best Matches are related to the regions of Japan, Horizon's Best Matches are themed after the 50 states of America. Category:Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider Horizon Category:Horizon Riders Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team Leaders Category:Male Category:Human Category:Kid Hero